


my lover’s the sunlight.

by mlmenjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (its brief), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Enjolras, Communication, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grantaire is a good boyfriend, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Trans Enjolras, Transphobia, enjolras has low sight in one eye, grantaire has esotropia, hellenic analogies, thats a tag now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmenjolras/pseuds/mlmenjolras
Summary: “you know how much you mean to me, right? how much i think of you?” he pressed a soft kiss to enjolras’ shoulder. “you’re a god to me, love.”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	my lover’s the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably very ooc but this whole story came in a fever dream so  
i’ll probably write more for les mis? i hyperfixated on accident  
rip my hcs for these two from my cold dead hands enjolras is 90% projection and my grantaire ideas Also came in dreams  
no beta readers no caps just me crying  
title is from take me to church by hozier

it had gone to hell that night. 

enjolras had been kicked out, being told to return when he wasn’t “sick in the head over this boy bullshit,” or basically, _come back when you’re not trans._ this had happened before (not that he’d told anyone the last few times), so he merely packed a bag and walked out the front door, heading to grantaire’s home. 

he knocked against the door, looking to the driveway. no cars. good, no one but grantaire would hear if he got too upset. minutes passed, and enjolras considered leaving, when grantaire finally came to the door. “sorry for the long wait, i was- oh!” he looked to his boyfriend, eyebrows raised. “come in, it’s too cold, what the fuck? why were you out there? you know you have a key,” grantaire gently chided as he led enjolras inside. he slid enjolras’ coat off and sat down on the couch with him, holding him close and tangling his fingers into blonde curls. 

“so,” grantaire finally piped up after a moment of silently holding enjolras, “why’d you walk here? you could’ve called and i would’ve picked you up.” grantaire tried to continue, but enjolras wordlessly placed a hand over grantaire’s mouth. 

“i got kicked out,” enjolras sighed, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. “papa basically said to come back when i’m not trans anymore.” he could only frown ahead, staring at nothing, as he blinked back tears. grantaire tried to cup his face, but enjolras simply grabbed his hand. “not now,” he mumbled. 

“what are you going to do?” grantaire asked, moving to hold his boyfriend close to his chest. “if you have nowhere to stay, you know you’re welcome to stay h-“

“mon amour,” enjolras offered a teasing smile, trying to lighten his own mood, “you know i would, but… i wouldn’t be able to get anything done.”

“why- oh.” grantaire shook his head, realising what enjolras was referring to. they’d gone on a trip to london for a few weeks with courfeyrac and combeferre, and grantaire spent a majority of their room time between enjolras’ legs in some form or another. “i’m being serious, though, do you have somewhere to stay?” enjolras stared ahead, unanswering. “do you want me to message courfeyrac?” he shook his head. “c’mon, please…”

“grantaire, i just want to stay here for now, okay? we can work out where i’ll stay in the morning.” enjolras’ voice, usually powerful and full of fire for something,  _ anything _ he deemed a worthy cause, was reduced to a mere croak now. grantaire couldn’t stand it, he hated when enjolras was anything but happy. “i just want to be with you now.” he tucked his face into grantaire’s neck, a safe space for an enjolras face. 

grantaire just held him close, smoothing his light curls as he let enjolras do what he needed. however, he felt his hands moving in a familiar way, and a hiss, and grantaire gently brought his hands up. he’d started picking at his fingers, a small spot of blood where a hangnail presumably once was. “c’mon,” he hummed, lifting enjolras with some effort. it wasn’t that enjolras was heavy, grantaire just wasn’t as strong as some of their other friends. “you’re not in trouble, we just gotta patch you up.” enjolras nodded into grantaire’s neck, and grantaire kissed the side of his head. 

he carried enjolras to the bathroom for a snoopy band-aid, securely wrapping it around his finger and kissing it. he glanced to see if he’d react to the kiss, but nothing. grantaire brought him back to the couch, sitting down with enjolras in his arms still. he took a breath before deciding on his words. “you know how much you mean to me, right? how much i think of you?” he pressed a soft kiss to enjolras’ shoulder. “you’re a god to me, love. apollo. the god of the sun.”

enjolras finally looked up. “then you must be dionysus,” he hummed. grantaire knew anything relating to greek gods would get him talking, they had been a special interest for enjolras since they were young. “the god of a good time.”

“no,” grantaire shook his head, “i’m no god. i’m icarus. i flew too close to you and burnt myself.”

“but that’s his death,” enjolras frowned. 

“only in some versions, yes? i believe you’ve mentioned a version of the tale where, correct me if i’m wrong, but icarus burns himself and falls, yes, but apollo reaches out and saves him from disaster, despite icarus flying so closely to him.” grantaire offered a smile. 

enjolras’ frown faded, his mouth slightly open as he gawked at grantaire.  _ he’d remembered the story? _ he looked across grantaire’s face for any hint of joking, that he was about to say ‘just kidding, fucker!’ and admit to hating him, but there was just grantaire. the boy that shotgunned with him awkwardly to get him used to how the hot smoke from a bowl felt in his throat and filling his lungs, a stark contrast to the cool clouds from his vape pen, just because he wanted enjolras to feel less stressed. the boy that took no shit about his lazy eye (esotropia, was it called? enjolras couldn’t recall, but it made his right eye point inwards), and when enjolras had started to lose sight in his left eye, grantaire held him close and said that they were mirrors, and that he was okay. the boy who listened to his rants about  _ whatever _ his adhd-asd combo mind was currently fixated on and even tried to contribute, something not all his friends tried to do. the boy who wore a dress to senior prom because enjolras wasn’t allowed to wear a tux. the boy who just wanted to make enjolras feel special.

the boy he had been helplessly in love with for god knows how long. 

enjolras lunged and hid his face in grantaire’s neck again, gripping him tight as grantaire’s hands flew up in surprise. “hey-“ he managed, before grantaire realised enjolras was  _ crying _ . fuck, fuck, he held enjolras close and gently rubbed his back. “apollo, hey, are you okay? did i say something?” enjolras shook his head, and grantaire grew more worried. “what is it? c’mon, please tell me…”

_ “i love you,” _ enjolras whispered into grantaire’s skin, his fingers gripping at grantaire’s soft flannel. grantaire was taken aback. enjolras had never said that to him. he’d always heard that enjolras liked him, and he knew that the blonde didn’t want to say it if he wasn’t sure. grantaire had said it a million times, because he  _ did _ love enjolras. but this was the first time he’d heard it back. “i love you so much, r,” enjolras hiccuped. 

grantaire squeezed his eyes shut, resisting the urge to let any tears fall, and he kissed the top of his head. “i love you too, apollo.”

enjolras gripped grantaire’s face and kissed him, the movement needy and fast, and grantaire felt himself gasp quietly into the kiss. he took enjolras’ cheeks in his hands, thumbs brushing against the soft skin on his cheekbones with featherlight pressure, and enjolras swallowed a noise that threatened to bubble up from his throat. grantaire pressed soft kisses to the sides of enjolras’ lips, feeling hot breath against his tanned skin. “would you like to move, apollo?” enjolras nodded, a certain look in his eye. it was a look grantaire loved to see, and he’d only see once in a while. 

he led enjolras upstairs into his room, plugging in the multicolour christmas lights hung around the room (“it’s like in stranger things! and it’s a cool light effect,” grantaire had said when enjolras had initially judged him for it) as they stumbled in, and enjolras fell onto the bed. grantaire crawled over him, stealing a few soft kisses, before he touched the hem of his shirt. “is this okay? are you good with this?” he asked, voice filled with love and care. 

“please,” enjolras murmured into his ear, “i want you to use your mouth on me.” grantaire gently hiked up enjolras’ shirt, kissing at his belly as he worked the button on his jeans. enjolras wasn’t fond of receiving neck kisses or any marks that their friends could potentially see, so he often skipped down to his tummy and thighs. grantaire could fill books with everything he loved about enjolras, but he would definitely devote a book to enjolras’... lower sections. he bit at his hips, now-pale skin flushing softly under the attention. there was a soft moan from above, and grantaire smiled up at him. 

“you’re always so pretty for me,” grantaire whispered, then pressed soft kisses to his hipbones. “you’re always so reserved around our friends, but when it’s just us, you get so… so  _ good.” _ he sucked a mark into the tender skin as he tugged off his jeans. “you’re so desperate for me, too. not that i’m complaining.” he looked up at enjolras, spreading his thighs and kissing at the inside of one. enjolras’ hips canted upwards in response, and grantaire gently swiped his thumb against the growing wet spot in his boxers. “looks like my snack is ready for later.”

“oh my god, shut  _ up,” _ enjolras laughed, his voice airy as he watched grantaire suck and bite at the fading marks on his thighs to reenforce them. he threaded his fingers into grantaire’s long, unruly curls as his boxers were tugged off, and grantaire licked his lips. he pressed a gentle kiss to the hardened nub that he knew all too well, sucking tenderly at it like it’d break if he wasn’t careful. enjolras gasped and whimpered at the actions, his grip on grantaire’s hair tightening. grantaire groaned softly at the action, pulling a soft grin from enjolras. “you’re so good, r,” he murmured before grantaire licked between his folds and causing him to softly cry out in pleasure. 

a skilled tongue lapping his heat, enjolras held onto grantaire’s mop of curls for dear life. he couldn’t hide the soft keens that spilled past his kiss-swollen lips, his eyes alternating between watching grantaire sucking at him and squeezing shut from ecstasy. “r, grantaire, fuck,  _ please _ just like that,” he whined, his thighs trembling and threatening to snap shut around grantaire’s head (not that grantaire would’ve minded the earmuffs.). 

grantaire moved to spread enjolras’ folds with his thumbs, sucking at his clit like his life depended on it. and honestly, as far as enjolras was presently concerned, it did. grantaire, unable to leave himself untouched when his boyfriend was  _ this gorgeous, _ moved to fist his own cock through his pants, moaning against enjolras’ clit as he neared his release. he pulled back and rubbed his thumb against the exposed nub as he caught his breath, then looked up at enjolras. “do you want me to fuck you or no?” he asked, a simple question often shared on nights like this. enjolras shook his head in response. “okay, do you want me to keep going?” he asked to check and make sure that enjolras was still on board with grantaire having a lovely meal. enjolras nodded, punctuating the action with a hip roll and a whine, and grantaire dove back in. a finger gently circled around his opening as he grazed his teeth against the nub, and enjolras knew his end was drawing close.

hips rolling down into the mattress, enjolras heard grantaire groan obscenely against his clit, hips stuttering as he trembled. enjolras though, used to demanding what he wanted in bed, grabbed a fistful of grantaire’s hair and  _ pulled  _ once he had ridden out his high. grantaire groaned at the action as deep brown eyes flicked up to his face. you’ve still got work to do, r,” he reminded, and grantaire’s finger pressed into him as he resumed sucking on his clit. he was reduced to whines and moans as his own orgasm washed over him, drawing him higher and higher as grantaire worked him through. he stared at the ceiling, slowly coming down as grantaire gave him gentle kisses along his cheek. he heard grantaire ask about a shower and enjolras shook his head, and soon enjolras was alone on the bed. he slowly got dressed in some of grantaire’s clothes before curling under the covers. 

grantaire was back in the room after a few moments, needing only to brush his teeth right then, and he settled down beside enjolras. “you’re so good, y’know,” he reminded, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. “the best boyfriend and dinner i could ask for.” enjolras wrinkled his nose, pulling a laugh out of grantaire. “what?” he chuckled out. 

“that’s gross, i’m not your dinner,” he replied, and grantaire bit at his nose playfully. “no!”

“you’ve been vibe checked,” grantaire joked before kissing enjolras. “and you passed.” he pressed more kisses along his face, drawing playful protests from enjolras before he settled down. “i love you,” he whispered. 

“i love you too, mon ange,” enjolras grinned, and if he stayed a few extra days, no one said anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://mlm-enjolras.tumblr.com)  
i’m taking a break from making content for the newsies fandom because i have a lot of feelings that i’ve eluded to but 😬  
expect more les mis content in the future and maybe some deh we will see


End file.
